Lady Blackheart II: Spring Awakening
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: After the Night King is defeated, Lady Blackheart and Daenerys have lost all contact. All is well in the world. When Aries is invited to King's Landing to celebrate the betrothal of Jon Snow and Daenerys, her otherwise uneventful life takes a turn. She has the best of intentions, but is she really capable of letting go of the one woman she once loved? Will she even have a choice?
1. A Flower Blooms

* * *

The Lady of the Black Keep was in awe as she stood outside the walls of her holdfast.

Amongst the mounds of melting snow and ice a flower had grown, blooming with petals the color of the clear sky. It was a miracle, she thought, as she carressed it with her fingertips. After the long winter that had really only lasted a short few months, spring was awakening from it's deep slumber.

Aries looked towards the sky, but did not bother to shield her face from the sun. For, she reveled in it's warmth and intensity now. After the utter darkness she had seen during the war, she vowed to never take the light of day for granted again.

"My lady, you have recieved a raven from King's Landing," Rory, her personal guard, said tentatively.

Aries' brows furrowed. "I'll be inside shortly. Have Maester Zoros look it over until then."

She wondered who it could be from. She had kept in contact with Tyrion after the war, but she had just recieved a raven from him days prior. The only other person it could be was the queen herself. Aries could not imagine what Daenerys would have to say to her after all this time.

They had not seen each other since the battle was won against the Night King nearly a year before. It had ended with Aries herself plunging her family's valyrian steel sword into his chest, with Arya's help in distracting him. The last time she had spoken to Daenerys, it was to say goodbye.

Daenerys praised her for defeating the Night King. They hugged for a long time without saying a word. When they pulled away they said their farewells, neither of them knowing when they would see each other again. They were like two traveler's trying to find home.

Lilac clashed against coal black for a moment that seemed to last an eternity, until Jon Snow came to wrap his arm around Daenerys. She noticed the way he gazed down at her with love. Aries felt words clawing up her throat. They crawled to the very tip of her tongue and hung over the edge ready to fall.

She wanted to say something, but...she did not know what.

To the queen's surprise, Aries walked away without saying something funny or snarky or annoying. She walked away and did not look back to see Daenerys watching her sadly as she said her goodbyes to the others.

Lady Blackheart had made her choice. She had given up on Daenerys for reasons which were cloudy to her now. Many things were cloudy after the battle and the things she had seen, but there was one thing she knew for certain. She simply desired, more than anything else, to be left alone.

"My lady, this scroll is from the queen. It was meant for your eyes only," Maester Zoros said, confirming her suspicions.

Aries watched him leave and sat down at her table with a sigh. She unrolled the elegant parchment and a small smile twitched at her lips. She knew Daenerys' handwriting when she saw it. Aries always said she had the handwriting of a scribe. She wondered what made the queen want to sit down and write her a letter instead of allowing her maester to do it.

_Honorable Lady Aries of House Blackheart, Slayer of the Night King, _

_It has been a long time since we were able to talk as we used to. If I am honest, I have often found myself thinking of you. I wonder how you are faring now that your house is doing well. I wonder where you might have traveled since we parted ways. I think of you often._

_I truly apologize for not writing you sooner, for I have been quite busy with my queenly duties. I've gotten settled in and I am finding that ruling in this foriegn land comes naturally to me. You would be proud._

_Nevertheless, I am writing you to say that Jon and I are betrothed. It would mean so much to me and to the Starks if you would come to our celebration. It will be held in a fortnight._

_This is not meant to be a royal summons, for I know you well enough to know that you would never abide by it. It is merely a request from an old friend. If you choose not to attend, I will understand._

_With love, Daenerys_

Aries sat quietly in her chair. There were so many things in the letter, she could not process it all at one time. After not speaking to Daenerys for so long, the letter was almost overwhelming. Her mind reeled, thinking over what she had said.

"Betrothed. They're going to marry," she murmured thoughtfully. The idea of it caused a dull ache in her chest and she willed it away.

A small, immature part of her wanted to throw the letter in the fire and pretend she had never gotten it. An even smaller part of her wanted to throw things about the room and flip the table over in utter rage at her past self. Alas, she took a deep breath and let go of her misguided emotions. They would do her no good.

She had spoken to Jon Snow a handful of times, even sparred with him on occasion, but she did not know him. Now, she wished she had taken what little time she had to really talk to him.

What she had shared with Daenerys was brief and passionate, and it was over by her own choosing. She held no ill will towards Daenerys. Aries simply wanted to be sure that Jon Snow would be a good partner to her. It was the least she could do after the pain she had caused the queen. Daenerys deserved to be happy.

"It was only a matter of time before you left out again," Toren said, grinning at his sister as she secured her baggage.

Aries rolled her eyes. "I will be back shortly. It would look bad of me to not attend a royal celebration."

Toren nodded slowly with a smirk as if he were in on some secret. Aries shook her head at his shenanigans and pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it, patting her back gently.

"Don't get into any trouble down there. I don't think I'm allowed in King's Landing anymore after I got chased out for trying to recruit whores from every brothel into our own."

Aries began to ask questions but thought better of it. Her brother was an enigma that she would never understand, but she loved him despite his odd behaviors.

"I'll try. Be safe, brother. Keep things in order until my return and do not even think about touching any coin whatsoever or I'll have your head," Aries warned before nudging Ebony.

"I won't make any promises," Toren called after her, laughing.

As Aries rode away from her keep, she looked back at that lone flower growing in an otherwise desolate place.

Hope blossomed inside of her for the first time in so very long.


	2. My Queen

* * *

King's Landing was not how Lady Blackheart had imagined it would be.

After Daenerys took the city with what was left of her army and her last remaining dragon, Aries had heard the news. The city had been sacked in the process, leaving little more than rubble. Cersei Lannister did not go without a fight, but she did eventually go.

What she saw now was much better than she remembered. The queen had rebuilt the walls taller with soot, black stone akin to that of Dragonstone. The gates to the city were black and red adorned with a three headed dragon, true to the Targaryen who sat the throne.

Fleabottom ceased to exist as it had before. The blocks and blocks of shacks and filthy dwellings were replaced with actual buildings that were worthy of inhabitants. Aries smiled as she rode down each street. The people looked happier and cleaner. Beggars were few and far between.

"She really did it," Aries said quietly to herself. Silently, she wondered how long it had taken to make this much progress.

"If it isn't the Slayer of the Night King," a familiar voice called out behind her. Aries smirked to herself, knowing exactly who it was.

Behind her stood a mischievous Arya Stark, leaning against a pillar. The girl looked more like a woman now then she ever did. She wasn't any taller, but her hair was much longer and the doughiness of her cheeks had receded. Time had treated her well. Her Neddle was still hanging from her hip proudly and so was her valyrian steel dagger.

"If it isn't the She Wolf of Winterfell. I see you're still hiding in plain sight, as always," Aries said, as she dismounted her horse.

"You're early for the celebration. I knew you couldn't resist."

Aries rolled her black eyes. "If I didn't, people would think it was a slight to the queen. As I am revered throughout Westeros, I have many obligations now."

Arya gave her a measured look and Aries felt vulnerable. Her friend always seemed to know everything. She had never told her about the full history between herself and Daenerys, but she didnt have to. The young Stark was much too perceptive.

"Daenerys will be overjoyed that you came. She was certain you wouldn't," Arya said, falling in step with her as they guided the horse to the stables.

Aries was quiet for a long moment, thinking over what she wanted to say.

"Is she happy? Are they happy," she asked in a neutral tone, careful not to give away anything.

"She is, they are. Pain brings people together like nothing else. They are very different, but they compliment each other in a way."

Aries nodded, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. If Arya said it, she knew it was true. She was happy for Daenerys. It felt good to know she had what she was missing for so long.

"Are _you_ happy?"

Aries looked at Arya in amusement, but the girl's neutral expression didn't budge. She nearly laughed thinking how strange it was to have the usually stoic girl ask her that question.

"I am happy, yes. I never thought I would be so comfortable with nothing eventful going on in my life. With not moving from place to place. But I truly am," she chuckled, smiling genuinely.

Arya nodded, a small smile twitching at her lips. She had seen the darkness in her friend's eyes the day of the battle against the Night King. She looked haunted seeing so many lives snuffed out. Even now Arya saw a glimmer of it, but she could tell that Aries had faced her demons.

"What have you been doing this past year, killer? Now that your list is free of names," Aries asked as they made their way up the steps to the Red Keep.

"Her grace has me training the queensguard. They hate that they're being trained by a girl half their size and I love every second of it."

They shared a laugh at the hilarity of that scenario. After their laughter tapered off, Aries had an idea. She faintly remembered Arya telling her that she always wondered what was west of Westeros. Aries had told her that one day they would see it themselves. She stopped Arya before entering the keep.

"After you've finished beating the queensguard into the ground and you feel up for adventure again. Why don't we buy a decent ship and sail west of Westeros," she offered, eager for adventure for the first time in a while.

Arya blinked at her, unsure if she was pulling her leg or not. When she saw that Aries was dead serious, she smiled. She often thought of running away to do that very thing, eager to see what had yet to be seen.

"You bet your arse."

* * *

As soon as they walked in, the guards had their eyes on her. If Arya had not been there, she was sure they would have accosted her. However, she did not mind. It was a good sign. Daenerys had security that understood the importance of doing their job. The queen had been right. Aries was proud of everything she saw so far.

While Arya guided her to the main hall where she knew Daenerys would be, Aries prepared herself to see her again. It felt like an eternity since they had been face to face. When she tried to remember her face, it was blurry and unclear, but she could remember everything else.

"You look scared. I doubt her grace lured you here just to feed you to Drogon," Arya chuckled at her expense. Aries threw a sarcastic look her way.

"I am not afraid of anything except you, little killer," Aries retorted, feeling more nervous as they got closer.

"Why do I feel that's not true?"

"You're a raging arsehole."

"You're a daft cunt."

The entire room looked up as they walked into the room. Their boisterous laughter echoed off the walls, causing everyone to stop and stare. Aries sobered up quickly and looked around at all the faces to find Daenerys staring at her as if she was a ghost. Suddenly, she felt very self conscious.

Seeing the queen brought back all of the feelings she felt in the past, but she dilligently forced them down. Daenerys looked much the same, but somehow better. She looked healthy, with her glowing cheeks and shining, silver hair that had grown impossibly longer. Aries felt her breath catch in her throat and looked away with much effort.

"If it isn't my other favorite killer! The Slayer of the Night King and savior of the realm. Lady Blackheart has returned at last," Tyrion exclaimed, happy to see his friend in person after so long.

"If it isn't my other favorite arsehole. The lover of wine and women and all that is unholy. I've missed you so," Aries said flamboyantly before leaning down to give him a hug.

It had been her correspondence with Tyrion that helped pull her out of the darkness she experienced after the battle. He knew things that no one else did about what she had gone through in the aftermath. She did not trust many people in the world, but Tyrion was one of those people.

Missandei was the next to come in for a hug. The woman smiled brightly at her, reminding her of times passed. She always loved her peaceful disposition and kind words. She couldn't remember a time when the woman was less than amazing to her.

"My lady, I am happy you are here," Missandei said kindly. Aries squeezed her shoulder.

"You're still just as beautiful as you always were," Aries replied, causing her to blush.

She then turned her attention to Daenerys and Jon who were now standing to greet her as well. She walked up to them both and kneeled, as was custom. Any other time she would have been annoyed, but now she was relieved. Looking upon Daenerys was much harder than she expected it would be.

"Your graces, it is an honor to be in your presence and to have been invited to celebrate your betrothal. Long may you both reign," she said formally.

"Long may they reign!"

Daenerys was taken aback by the changes in Aries. From the difference in her appearance to her new ability to participate in formalities. It was all so jarring. After not seeing her for a year, it almost felt like meeting a new person. Even though she knew it was still the Aries who she had once loved.

"Please stand, Lady Blackheart. It is an honor to have you here. If not for your bravery, the Long Night would still be upon us," Jon Snow said kindly, reaching out to shake her hand.

Aries obliged, thanking him for the recognition. Memories of that day threatened to overwhelm her but she steeled herself against it, reminding herself that it was over. They had won.

She looked towards Daenerys and their eyes connected immediately. Aries looked away, unprepared. She couldn't stand the way the queen's eyes seemed to pierce into her soul. She felt entirely too revealed under her gaze.

Jon leaned into Daenerys' ear. "I will let you two catch up."

Once he was gone, they both sat down at the table. There was a long moment of silence. Neither of them wanted to be the first to break it, causing a stalemate. Aries did not know what to say and Daenerys didn't know what to start with.

"You're different," Daenerys said finally, not looking away from her for a second. Almost as if she thought the woman would disappear.

"I am. Time changes people, your grace," Aries replied, unsure what else to say.

It was true. She had changed very much. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to. It was the only way to deal with everything that she felt after the battle. She had felt weak and totally governed by emotions that wreaked havoc on her day in and day out. The person she had been could not handle it. Thus, she made a change.

"I can tell you're happy. It looks good on you," Daenerys said, a smile twitching at her lips.

Aries looked like new woman, but just as beautiful as she had always been. She looked regal in her matte black armor. The silver accents shine and glimmered in the sun as it shone through the large windows. Her long, wild hair hung loosely down her back but her bangs were braided away from her face. Her skin glowed, telling of days spent riding horseback or walking in the gardens.

Her happiness exuded outwardly. Watching Aries interact with the others brought her joy. The woman had once been a source of humor and light in a very stressful time. Until things went iry between them. She would never forget the impact Aries' departure had on Tyrion and Missandei. Not to mention, herself.

"I could say the same for you. You're glowing. Congratulations on your betrothal. I hope your marriage is long and fruitful, your grace," Aries replied in the most formal fashion.

Daenerys sighed, unable to understand how Aries had gone from the life of the party to sounding like every other person the queen talked to on a daily basis. Aries wouldn't even look her in the eye. It unnerved and frustrated her all at once.

Aries saw the change in Daenerys and felt bad. In her attempt to establish distance between them for her own sake, she made the queen feel sad. Her intentions were good, but she realized it wasn't helping anyone but her. Being face to face with Daenerys brought back memories that she would rather forget. However, she would only be in her presence for a short time. Hopefully they could establish a good, solid foundation for friendship without their past intervening.

"You were right, by the way. I am very proud of everything you've accomplished. You truly were the just ruler that I was searching for," Aries went on, finally looking the queen in the eyes.

Daenerys finally saw the woman she knew in those coal, black eyes. She was still there somewhere, hidden, but only in her presence. She smiled, feeling connected with her again. Even though their relationship did not last, she still considered Aries a close friend. The woman had taught her things that no know else would.

"You don't know how happy I am that you came. It means more than you know," she said sincerely, covering Aries' hand with her own.

Aries' lips pulled into a small smile and she patted the queen's hand gently. In the back of her mind, she realized that she would do anything to see Daenerys happy. Even if that meant coming to terms with the fact that she had lost the chance to be the one Daenerys would spend her life with.

That was the one thing in life that she regretted.

"Anything to see you smile, my queen."


End file.
